Cappy Go Lucky
"Cappy Go Lucky" is the fourth episode of the first season of C.S. Eternity, and the fourth episode of the series. It originally aired on August 16, 2016, on The FB network. Synopsis Captain Djao and the crew of the 289 must team up with another young captain, Matthew Tole, who has a mysterious connection to First Officer Lewis’s past. Summary The crew of 289 is assigned to retrieve mechanical parts from the trading post on the planet Uotune T49. But, due to the high density of alien population at the post and the crew's relative inexperience, Admiral Capulet assigns them to ride, for the duration of the two day mission, with the crew of the pelican 231, under the command of Captain Matthew Tole. Tole is generally disrespectful throughout the meeting, and afterwards makes derisive remarks about both the mission and the 289 crew. Caspian doesn't take the bait. Tole recognizes Olly, seeming amused that he is now a First Officer. After he leaves, Caspian pulls aside Olly, who says they knew each other from cadet school. Caspian offers to request a separation of the two, which Olly declines. Later, in the mess hall, Caspian frets about the situation and Olly's "jumpy" behavior. Across the room, Olly drops his tray and Tole laughs, then the two sit together for lunch. Jo tells Caspian that after the mission is over, they can all punch Tole as much as they'd like. Now on pelican 231, Tole flirts with Ikeda, who expresses reciprocal interest, although he calls her by the wrong name. Zara butts in, still introducing herself under the alias of "289er", and asserts herself to him. Ikeda protests she doesn't need Zara's help. Caspian still only watches. They reach orbit in the morning of the next day, general animosity brewing between the two crews. After Tole orders Olly to carry boxes, Caspian finally snaps, telling Tole to "Keep your filthy hands off my crew." Tole again insults Caspian's crew, Olly in particular, and Caspian directly speaks out against him. Tole delivers a threat about how they will "shape up in the real world", and they all depart the ship with orders to be back at 1900 hours, when they are set to leave. Caspian and Olly walk together through the marketplace of Uotune T49, and Olly thanks Caspian for standing up for him, calling him a good man. They share a moment in the street, then share Athrakian Exploding Chocolate Bombs they purchase from a vendor. Jo and Wesley become aware they are being followed. When they confront the person, it turns out to be a boy from Tole's crew, who reveals to them that Tole has given them the wrong departure time and plans to leave at 1700 hours, stranding them on the planet. They rush back to catch the ship before it leaves in 10 minutes, and radio the others to inform them. Back on the ship, Tole tries to convince a stubborn Darcy to go down to the planet. Sabrina, having been radioed, enters the bridge and confronts Tole. He commands his crew to seal the blast doors and prepare to take off, despite the crew of the 289 and his own ensign still being down on the planet. Zara runs to catch up with the departing ship and manages to get inside before it takes off. Olly boosts Caspian so he can make it inside, telling him to "come back for us." Tole and Caspian face off, Tole explaining his plan wasn't to kill the crew, just to humiliate them by stranding them in the marketplace. Before he can reach for his blaster, however, Zara reveals that her new armor enhancements include a helmet cam, with which she has been recording the entire exchange. Darcy hits Tole over the head with a book, knocking him unconscious, and the crew succeeds in turning the ship around and retrieving the others. Cast Main: *Caspian Djao *Oliver Lewis *Joelle Bandiwe *Wesley Notoma *Zara Faulds *Eden Ikeda *Sabrina Cruthirds *Darcy Vaughn Recurring: *Admiral Anne Capulet *Matthew Tole Guest: *Jonas Ashton *Ai Morimoto *Anthony Wilson *Ashton Quotes Caspian: “He’s quiet, and jumpy, and there’s something wrong with him. I don’t get it. Is it something I did?” Jo: “Djao, you could kick a puppy and he would find a way to defend your actions.” Caspian: “Keep your filthy hands off my crew.” Caspian: "My name is Captain Caspian Djao, and I may be one of many captains on the C.S Eternity, but Pelican two-eighty-nine is my Pelican, and I have my crew, and my rules. And I will not tolerate you sneaking around, delivering weak one-liners to my team and distracting them from our objective. My crew is not perfect, and neither is yours. So, yes, it is tiring, but I can assure you that if I had to listen to you all day, I would be unbelievably exhausted." Olly: “You stood up for me. No one’s, uh, ever done that for me. Please don’t apologize.” Olly: "I was always weird. A freak. I mean, you know. You’ve met me. I try too hard and I talk too loud and I care too much. But I’m so… I’m so proud to be serving under you, Captain. You’re a good man.” Tole: “You– you bitch–“ Darcy: “That’s not a nice word, fuckwad.” Olly: “He thinks we don’t deserve this. That you don’t deserve this. He’s wrong.” Trivia * Caspian reaches for his medication in this episode, the nature of which is not revealed until O Captain My Captain. * Darcy hits Tole over the head with a large hardcover book; upon close inspection, the title reads: "Henry Parker and the Archmage's Gem".